Crimsons Dawning
by DutchessOfFrancois
Summary: 104 year old vampire,Kat Druman, moves to the tiny town of Forks. When attending the school she meets four compainons, Annabelle and Paul Jugg,Edward C and Emmett C. Theres something strange about the trio though..


~~Twilight Eclipse~~

Preface of Chapter 1:

Hunts and Blood Mazes

Nights before a hunt were harsh, and unbearable. And they would last for 150 years. Mother would often question on our behavior but never really bothered with it otherwise. Chains were dug out from the trunk, the music box was polished, and the windows were barricaded. She was lead into her room, screaming, biting and kicking. Mother always went out on this night. She hated the behavior of her daughter. I for one found it normal. Considering I knew her 'condition'. Her hands and feet were bound together with tight chains. She tried to break them, she'd break her hands instead. A music box was left playing. Her only company on these nights. Her body would grow colder and numb outside. Inside a burning rage built up, waiting to escape and receive it's prize. The house would stay still in silence. A carriage arrived at 5 in the dawn. Quietly I led her down the stairs, her hands still chained. We slipped out the door and into the waiting carriage.

Our driver was always willing to take us out to the woods in the early morning. He understood the cause. The horses would immediately speed off into the fog. Her hands would twitch constantly and hold a tight grip on the chains. Once in a while I would stroke her hand and whisper, 'Very soon.'. 2 hours passed. Her eyes still wide with waiting. Finally the coal black horses would come to a halt. She would be led off the carriage and deep into the forest. Once away form the roads and forest homes, her hands were un-chained. I was worried though. The hunt was not only for her kind at this time. Every few minuets a gun shot rang off. They were far but could be reached in mere minuets.

Twigs snapped. I turned. I could easily make out the shape in the grey light. A large buck, huge antlers. I looked over at her, her eyes darkened and she suddenly took off after the large creature. Both their forms ran into the mist and I ran after them. I caught up with them just in time to see her grabbing the deers right point and pulling sharply. A snapping noise came from the deer's neck and it fell. I knew her power would over come her so I rushed to the body before she could harm it. She waited silently by a large oak, sitting and watching. I slit the neck of the buck and removed a wine bottle from my coat. The blood was drained into the bottle.

This is how we lived. 13 years this method was repeated. And every time, mother would get more and more suspicious. Little did she know, soon she would end up like father. Cold and lifeless in the ground. With not a drop of blood to his name. When I was done I look back up to the oak tree. She had gone. I quickly looked around, cursing under my breath. A scream pierced the wood's silence. She had found prey..

The Police started a search. Others had accompanied the victim and saw her attack. We were doomed unless we could escape. But mother stalked over us more constantly now. We spent most time in the basement, drinking the blood from the hunt. Finally we reached the grim decision. 'We have to rid of her!!' she said. 'No! Im not killing my own mother! I don't care what the circumstances are!'

'We will die if you don't!'

At that point she was right. There was no getting around that fact. I sighed. 'I'm not going to do it...'

'Then I shall do it myself..'

She got up and ran up the stairs. At first I tried to follow, but knew I shouldn't. She walked up stairs and into mothers room. Mother looked back at her. 'Oh..hello dear..' She grinned at mother, her fangs were revealed. "Why hello mother..'

Mother gasped at the sight of the fangs and backed away. "Why what ever is wrong mother?" She asked, teasingly. Mother still backed away, until she tripped over her own dress and fell. She crawled over towards the door, but she stamped her foot in front of mother. She looked up into the blood filled eyes of her daughter. 'Why mom..you always said you wish you were with father,' she said, examining her long, claw-like nails, 'didn't you?'

At this point mother screamed and ran to the door, down the hall to the back door. She heard her daughters heavy foot steps running down the stairs. The door flew open and she ran out into the field. A horrible choice. Now I could only watch from the window. Mother raced into the field screaming, her daughter right behind her. They disappeared into the high grass and immdeatly the screaming stopped. She returned a few minuets later, holding a wine bottle filled to the brim with blood. I knew it was over for mother, but not us. Not until we were both dead....

~~End Of Preface~~


End file.
